Concurso, ¡¿kawaii vs cool! IE utapri
by Schehe
Summary: GxF, AxA, ExK, NxS, Fxk, TxT.
1. First Step

**Disclaimers**: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece ni sus pj pero si mis perversiones sobre ellos!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1: La decisión<strong>_

Era un día normal y corriente con temperaturas algo altas pero dentro de lo esperado en el parte meteorológico del día anterior, después de todo era Hokkaido. Nos situamos más concretamente en la casa de dos gemelos futbolistas.

- ¡HERMANO, DESPIERTA!-Gritó exaltado el menor, Atsuya entrando como si de una avalancha se tratase en casa

- ¡NOTICIAS!-Continuaba gritando cuando vi al mayor de los gemelos, Shirou preparando el desayuno para ambos.

- ¿Qué pasa Atsuya?-Le preguntó tranquilamente en contraste con la hiperactividad del menor.

- Pasa esto!-Le enseñó una carta, casi estampándosela en la cara, la cual tomó y la comenzó a leer con detalle.

- ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS HAS HECHO ATSUYA!- Le gritó hecho una furia, ya que el travieso de Atsuya había grabado, sin decirle a nadie nada, un ensayo de la banda en la que estaban y lo había mandado para entrar a participar en un concurso televisivo.

-Tranquilo hermano les encantará la noticia a los demás así que...-Le comentaba tratando de librarse de un shiro-demonio mientras cogía la tan preciada carta.

- ¡Se lo diré a los demás, bye!- Y tal como vino se fue más rápido que unas yaoistas fotografían una escena yaoi.

-Dios mio hermano en que me has metido...-Se lamentaba el pequeño Shiro de las consecuencias de los actos de su hermano menor

-...No seré capaz ni de moverme...-Decía más aterrorizado, ya que aun pese a ser el vocalista de " Diamond innocence" , padecía de pánico escénico por lo que nunca hicieron ningún concierto y por ello ni en su misma ciudad les habían oído tocar.

**...Algunas horas más tarde.**...****

Tiempo después de la gran noticia Shirou estaba estudiando tranquilamente cuando por segunda vez en el día entró su hermano, pero esta vez con los integrantes de "Diamond innocence".

-Shirou, les dije y todos quisieron ir- Le respondió antes de que llegase a preguntar, ventajas de ser gemelo. Por lo que Shirou bajo la cabeza y resignado habló.

- Esta bien iré aunque no prometo nada- Fue su respuesta antes de ser arrollado por cinco personas incluyendo a su hermano menor.

**...Mientras tanto en otro lugar más caluroso...**

X: ¡Ey tíos nos han aceptado por 5 vez consecutiva en el concurso de Tokyo!-Decía rudamente un chico que había entrado a la lujosa habitación con una patada para abrir la puerta.

X2: Tch, normal necesitan a unos ganadores que sepan que es hacer música entre tanto perdedor- Comento otro chico que no le sorprendió para nada la noticia.

X3: ¡TÍOS, FIESTA EN MI CASA!- Gritó otro chico que acababa de entrar siendo seguido por los otros cinco miembros.

Poco a poco fue pasando el tiempo y llegó la hora de concursar...


	2. Tropezón

**Discl:** IE no me pertenece pero si mis sueños de fubu

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Colisión<strong>

Tras haber llegado ya la fecha del concurso la banda Diamond innocence viajó hasta tokyo para hospedarse en el hotel que el programa "Sing it!" reservó para todos los concursantes.

Cuando llegaron al hotel se quedaron con la boca abierta de lo enorme y lujoso, podría pasar fácilmente por un palacio árabe. La entrada aun era más lujosa, se notaba que cuidaban los detalles, sin embargo, un alboroto les izo dejar de ilusionarse con el hotel-palacio. Al parecer un cámara chocó contra un chico de una banda y este al parecer vio su oportunidad para lucirse con una escenita.

X:Maldito cámara, ¿qué no sabes quién soy? muestra más respeto con la gente de mayor nivel- Le exigió este chico ante las acaloradas disculpas del pobre cámara.

X2:Jajaja, así se habla Tulipán, enséñale como se trata al nivel superior- Decía otro chico que apoyaba al primero.

Nagumo: ¡Maldito mohicano cállate!- Gritaba el apodado tulipán de nombre Nagumo mientras discutía con su gran amigo mohicano llamado Fudou.

Mientras el pobre cámara intentaba huir ante el descuido del tulipán. Sin embargo, este se dio cuenta y le tiró un balonazo directo a la cabeza del pobre cámara pero justo en el último segundo un chico peliblanco se interpuso parando fácilmente el tiro. Ante la intervención de este chico perteneciente a Diamond innocence, los demás integrantes se acercaron.

-Yey! polareti nos consiguió un balón- Corría contento Atsuya alrededor del llamado "polareti" que no tardó a darle delicadamente el balón, estampándoselo en la cara.

-Suzuno no le dejes marcas que después sabes como se pone de llorica-Pedía "compasión" hacia su hermano el tierno shirou.

-Ok-Contestó friamente el apodado "polareti" llamado Suzuno.

Toda aquella escena la observaron molestos aquellos dos alborotadores que se empezaban a mosquear al sentirse ignorados.

-¡Oye tú!-Dijo mosqueado Nagumo refiriéndose a Suzuno

-Te voy a calcinar-le dijo haciendo la pose del pulgar hacia bajo, sin embargo, Suzuno estaba más preocupado por vigilar que cierto integrante no se acabará el suministro de helado que habían traído para el viaje.

Esto crispó más los nervios del tulipán que jurando revancha se fue molesto junto con el mohicano que se encontraba algo nervioso, y es que los escandalosos tenían prohibido llegar a las manos ya que su jefe les advirtió que una más y se quedarían sin trabajo. Por lo que ambos, los más problemáticos de la banda, ya tenían hasta tics nerviosos.

-Tch! ese tulipán orgulloso cree que es de oro-Comentaba bastante enfadado Suzuno mientras ayudaban al cámara.

-Os he de agradecer mucho chicos, pero me temo que os habéis metido en la boca del lobo...-Comentaba el cámara con pena por los pobres chicos.

-Esos chicos son Fudou Akio y Nagumo Haruya, miembros de "Hell Luxury", ganadores de 4 veces consecutivas de este concurso por lo que ellos te pueden echar libremente por el simple echo de caerles mal...-Les explicaba la situación el cámara temiéndose que les echaran.

-No se preocupe- Le tranquilizaba un chico castaño con rastas y unas extrañas gafas.

-En nuestra banda tenemos a dos lobos que nunca se han dejado pisotear ante nadie- Comentaba tranquilo mirando a Shirou y un Atsuya ya vuelto a la normalidad.

-Además apuesto lo que quieras que no nos echan- Decía un peliazul con un ojo tapado por el flequillo.

-No después de como ese par babeaba por Kido y Suzuno- Acabó de explicar empezando a huir de kido y Suzu.

Mientras tanto en unas habitaciones "extremadamente" lujosas se encontraban el resto de la banda "Hell Luxury" jugando a videojuegos, jugando con el móvil y comiendo hasta que llegan un par que abren la puerta de una patada.

X4: ¿Y ahora qué les pasa a estos?- Comentó hastiado un chico que escribía sms.

-Me las pagará...-Decía furioso el tulipán tirándose a un sofá enorme de piel roja oscura.

-Hmm- Asintió Fudou mientras comía un plátano.

X5: ¿Are?, si les han molestado alguien ¿por qué no les echan?-Comentó tranquilamente un chico que comía ramen, especial con ingredientes importados desde la otra punta del mundo.

-...-Se quedó sin palabras el tulipán recordando al polareti

- Prefiero derrotarlo en persona a ese clase baja-Finalizó Nagumo apenas perceptiblemente sonrojado, ya que al estar tumbado tapaba cualquier ángulo en el cual se pudiera ver.

X6: Chicos mañana empiezan la primera fase- Comentó elegantemente un chico que acababa de entrar tras recoger los horarios

-"Pronto tendré mi venganza niño bonito"- Pensaba Nagumo sin darse cuenta de las últimas palabras que pensó...


	3. El as helado

Discl: IE no me pertenece pero si un foro donde tengo a shio de lobo *Q*

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: ¡A bailar!, ¿Eh?,¿¡El loco de los helados es el as!<strong>

Una vez dejaron al cámara en su habitación, ya que este tenia miedo de ir solo, cuando Atsuya tropezó casualmente con Shiro cayendo encime de este, acabando en el suelo ambos. Sin embargo, los demás estaban más ocupado discutiendo que harían puesto que Suzuno vio en un panel que las audiciones serían mañana y les exigían que cantaran los seis a la vez como mínimo y lo peor es que ni habían acabado una canción de seis ni tenían a nadie que se encargase de toda la música cuando...

-¡Shiro, tu maleta me esta matando!-Decía como podía el pobre pelirosa que al caer rodaron acaban shiro y su maleta encima del menor.

Se acercaron los demás al notar los desgarradores gritos por mantenerse con vida del Fubuki menor y cuando le sacaron fue de inmediato a la maleta de Shiro.

-¿Qué diablos?-Comentó Atsuya al sospesar la maleta de Shiro.

- ¡Ni que llevases un cadáver!¿Por qué pesa tan- No acabó de decir cuando misteriosamente la maleta se abrió saliendo de la nada un midorikawa que se les quedo mirando con una cara de "ups, la fastidie".

-¿Por qué no me avisaste Suzuno?, ¡el trato era que no me descubriesen!- Comentó enojado mientras Suzuno se hacia oídos sordos.

-Un momento, ¿recuerdan acerca de la canción?-Comentaba kido haciendo acto de inteligencia.

-Ya que Midorikawa esta aquí recuerden en que es bueno, en coreografias y además si Suzuno le enseña a mezclar un poco ya tenemos todo para hacer aquella canción, por lo que midorikawa será nuestro as -Les iba diciendo mientras que iban captando la idea menos los gemelos y el nuevo "as".

Fue pasando las horas del día mientras que la banda Diamond innocence se dejaba la piel ensayando ya que tenían más de media coreografía hecha desde hacia meses pero gracias a: Fubuki y Atsuya acabarón de componerla, suzuno por enseñarle unas mezclas muy básicas a mido y a este pero venir. Pudieron acabar justo a tiempo al contrario que la banda Hell Luxury, que se paso el día de vagos...

-¡Chicos hemos ensayado mucho, lo lograremos seguro!- Animaba el pequeño Tachi al ver las caras de nervios de sus compañeros.

-¡Si!-Dijeron todos ya detrás del escenario.

-Shiro, no pienses en todas las bandas que nos observan, ni en los presumidos de ayer, ni en darles una lección, ni en las millones de personas que te estarán viendo por estar retransmitido el programa por todo el mundo- Le intentaba ¿tranquilizar? su hermano.

-¡Solo piensa en mi!¡En lo rico que seré y rompecorazones!-Exclamaba con estrellitas en los ojos, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por una risa angelical.

-¡¿Tu de que te ríes hermafrodita?- Preguntó siempre con ternura y mucho tacto Atsuya ante aquel rubio que se reía.

-X4:Me reía de lo desafortunado que eres-Comentaba con soberbia este tocándose el pelo.

-¡Desafortunada tu madre al dar a luz a un hermafrodita!-Le contestó nuevamente con delicadeza aunque aquel rubio se cabrease.

-X4:¡Ja, niño insolente no pasarás ni esta ronda!- Predijo justamente cuando les llamaban para actuar.

Ante todo aquel jaleo Shiro ya no estaba ni nervioso, simplemente porque se enfadó mucho con aquel que se metió con su hermano. Por lo que esta vez lo daría todo por Atsuya. Al pisar aquel escenario pudo ver a unos metros de distancia a los presumidos del día anterior presumiendo, como no, con unas chicas de otras bandas pero le que le llamó la atención fue que aquel rubio se sentaba con ellos. Genial ya la habían fastidiado se abofeteó mentalmente jurándose que esto no acabaría así.

*Una vez todos a punto mido empezó con la música y los seis chicos empezaron a bailar y cantar de una manera que ni ellos mismos sabían que podían.

_.  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>_  
><em>Dokidoki de koware sou 1000% LOVE<em>  
><em>HEY!<em>  
><em>Ten, Are you ready?<em>  
><em>Nine, Are you ready?<em>  
><em>Eight, Are you ready?<em>  
><em>Seven<em>  
><em>Six<em>  
><em>Five, Are you ready?<em>  
><em>Four, Are you ready?<em>  
><em>Three, Are you ready?<em>  
><em>Two<em>  
><em>One<em>

_Saa Let´s Song!_

_._  
><em>.<br>._

Todo era un caos, hasta varias de las bandas les hacían coros y no hablar del publico que se puso en pie chillando como locos, sin embargo, no se dieron cuenta de que cada integrante de hell luxury les miraba atentamente.

-X5: Son muy buenos...-Comentó haciendo que los demás asintieran de inmediato a regañadientes algunos más que otros.

_._

__._  
><em>.<em>_  
><em>Girigiri na mune no kodou<em>  
><em>Oh baby gouin ni naru koi no shoudou<em>  
><em>Douchi wo erabu? PRINCESS<em>  
><em>Kura-kura shichau kurai 1000% LOVE<em>

_._  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>

Con ese estribillo de ambos hermanos dos pelicremas-rubios, quedaron anonados y lo mismo paso con todos los demás cuando les tocó pasando tan rápido que no volvieron en si hasta que la canción se a parte de cada uno pensamientos censurables con los integrantes de diamond innocence , pensaron que eran una competencia muy peligrosa.

Por otro lado los inocentes ukes bajaron del escenario eufóricos,¡todo les salió perfecto ni un mínimo error! Cuando acabaron de felicitarles algunas bandas amistosas se acabaron separando por la multitud de gente. Empujaron a cada uke por un lado, sin embargo, evitaron su caída ciertas personas...

* * *

><p>*Off:La canción que cantaron y bailaron fue de starish 1000% quienes quieran escuchar y watch?v=RzkxqGwC3hw&feature=results_main&playnext=1&list=PL5A8095F5DEAB8E29Y si se pregunta quien era quien:

Shiro-Morado-Tokiya  
>Atsuya-Rojo-Otoya<br>Kazemaru-Amarillo-Satsuki  
>Tachimukai-Rosa-Kurusu<br>Suzuno-Azul-Hijirikawa  
>Kido-Naranja-jinguuji<p> 


	4. Colisiones

Discl.:Ie no me pertenece aun, abra algún día que tendré tanto dinero que lo compraré hasta entonces no es mio T3T

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo-4: Rivalidades y odios<strong>_

_-Con Atsuya-_

La maldita multitud le había lanzado muy lejos de Shiro y los demás, y por poco no le aplastan si hubiese caído en el piso, sin embargo unos milagrosos y divinos brazos detuvieron su casi al 100% asegurada muerte prematura.

Lo único que Atsuya al poco tiempo de recuperar su espíritu pudo notar, unos brazos protectores ,que se sentían muy bien, que le abrazaban por los hombros. Cuando pudo girarse para como mínimo intentar dar las gracias como su hermano había tardado tanto en enseñarle...

* * *

><p><em>*Flash back*<em>

Se encontraba un lindo Shiro bastante enfadado con su hermano, y es que, su hermano ni le agradecía por haberle librado del castigo del director por andar de rebelde.

-¿Qué te cuesta agradecer? tan solo es un pequeño gracias-Comentaba desesperado después de más de 15 minutos intentando que saliera esa palabra de los labios de su hermano.

-Ya te dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda, entrometido-Le contestó mirando la tele como si nada.

Shiro ya harto después de otros 15 minutos le acabó haciendo chantaje con lo cual pudo obtener el primer bgracias/b de toda la vida de su lindo hermano.

_*Fin Flash back*_

* * *

><p>Cuando se giró entró en shock, y es que como no entrar si el que te salva era el mismo que hace minutos discutió con él. Era aquel afeminado de pelo muy largo rubio, que ahora vestía más...rokero, aunque para Atsuya le pareció un demonio.<p>

-N-ni pienses que te voy a dar las gracias, ¡afeminado!-Le dijo bastante alterado y sonrojado Atsuya intentando librarse de los brazos del otro que aun le sostenían.

-Ya lo hiciste-Contestó riendo ante las palabras del otro ignorando su "apodo". De repente se fijo en el rostro sonrojado del otro y se fue acercando poco a poco, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de que sus narices se juntasen.

-Bien mirado eres bastante lindo, por lo que te exigiré una...re...com...pen...sa-Le iba diciendo el rubio acortando las distancias justo para cuando susurrase lo último estar rozando ya los labios del menor.

Duraron bastante tiempo besándose ya que el rubio acercó el cuerpo del menor agarrando las caderas de este, y, sorprendentemente Atsuya se dejaba hacer acercándose también al abrazarle por la nuca. Cuando se separaron un poco para coger un poco del bendito oxigeno que es tan deseado y odiado al mismo tiempo, Atsuya aun esta anonado por el beso y no reaccionaba, sin embargo el otro se dio cuenta y con otro beso pero uno más corto y dulce le dejo una tarjeta en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, aprovechando que el menor aun no se había puesto a gritar ni a matar se fue hacia el escenario.

-_Con todos_-

Al cabo de pocos minutos se pudieron reunir todos, sin emargo Shiro se dió cuenta que todos estaban en las nubes por lo que iba a preguntar pero justamente en ese momento tropezó o mas bien alguien se le tiró encima, ocasionando que Shiro casi cayese de no ser por Suzuno que estaba detrás y le aguanto.

-Nenita de porcelana, no te cruzes en mi camino- Comentó molesto una mala versión de vegeta.

-¡Encima de que te hechaste hacia él, ¿le hechas la culpa?-Exaltado le enfrentaba el ahora vuelto de las nubes Atsuya, todo por su lindo hermano.

-Por supuesto, el camino de una estrella siempre debe estar despejado de fracasos- Le contestó observandoles con sobervia.

Shiro no aguantó más la actitud del otro por lo que se separó de Suzuno y le fue a encarar poniendo atrás a su hermano, que este al ver su actitud comenzó él y todos los otros a temblar del miedo.

-Oye tu-Comenzaba a hablarle con voz muy fría

-Goenji-sama, niñita de porcelana-Corrigió rápidamente la mala versión de vegeta.

-Me da igual cretino, te metiste con mis amigos y mi hermano-Comentó furioso un Shiro con una aura demoníaca que envidiarian todos los otro tan solo se ofendía por la vulgaridad del menor.

-Que vulgar, yo me meto con quien quiero y más con unos débiles perdedores-Le dijo ofendido.

Todos los del Diamond Innocence querían partirle la cara pero se retuvieron al saber que Shiro se estaba encargando del asunto.

-Eso no te atreves a decirmelo a la cara cretino-Le dijo un Shiro más cabreado que Atsuya cuando no tiene dulce, mientras le soge del cuello de la camisa y le alza un poco, sorprendiendo a Goenji que jamás pensó que el otro tendría tanta fuerza.

-¿Asi que vulgarmente vas a utilizar la fuerza demostrando lo patéticos que sois?-Le dijo casi ganándose por milimetros un buen puñetazo a su cara de Shiro, si no llega a ser por los otros seis integrantes del Diamond embargo para calmar a Shiro, Kido empezó

a hablar antes de ver un cadaver.

-Uno de tus amigos juega soccer por lo que supongo que todos los de Hell luxury tambien, si no aguantáis las ganas de competir, ¿por qué no lo resolvemos con el soccer?- Habló la voz de la razón.

-Claro, un gusto aplastaros. Mañana al atardecer en el campo que da al mar os esperamos, si pasais esta ronda por supuesto-Se fue de allí riéndose a más no poder.

Una vez se fue Shiro dejó de hacer fuerza quedándose arrodillano en el piso con cara interrogante preguntando que había pasado. De inmediato se lo ocultaron ya que, después de todo el lado malo de Shiro sería un secreto que mantendrían para que no se sintiera mal el tierno y dulce Shiro.

Cuando todas las bandas acabaron de tocar, por supuesto Hell luxury no lo hizo, ya que según la presentadora con su nivel de haber ganado varias veces seguidas el concurso participarian solo en las finales. Dieron los resultados eliminando a más de la mitad de las bandas, pero por suerte los adorables Diamond Innocence pasaron sin acabar de dar los resultados les indicaron como sería la siguiente prueba

-Presentadora: Nuestra segunda fase consiste en...¡tatán!tendrán que coger cada integrante un papel que haya dentro de la caja, ahi constaran las instrucciones que deben seguir para dentro de dos días.

Sin más explicaciones uno a uno de los 50 participantes que aun quedaban en el concurso pasaron a coger sus indicaciones, quedando para los integrantes de Diamond Innocence de la siguiente manera:

Shiro- Solo

Suzuno- Grupo (con un desconocido)

Tachimukai-Ayuda

Kazemaru, Kido y Atsuya- Grupo

Midorikawa- Ayuda


End file.
